


Whispers of a Forgotten Past

by AnyaDaniels



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDaniels/pseuds/AnyaDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based off of what goes on in the gap of years that Drusilla and Spike were on their own. Spike sires a vampire, a young woman by the name of Damara. Shows the relationship of the three and creates an AU where Damara is present in Spike's life during the run of Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of a Forgotten Past

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome. Just be gentle. This is the first time I have ever done something like this. It will be going in and out of both Damara's and Spike's point of view.

**Present- August 5th, 2005**

Damara’s eyes fixated on the spot in front of her. The weeds had taken over the plot of land, her agitation mounting to its height as she tore them from their home only moments before. The grey stone was beginning to show marks of old age; the words fading back to become barely readable. She knew what it said, almost as if she had carved it herself.

_Damara Milton_

_1885 – 1902_

_Beloved Daughter_

Her mouth curled into a sneer at the word beloved. Her parents could never have written those words describing their misguided daughter. If they did, it was nothing more than to keep up appearances that their family was a happy one. Her eyes scanned the graves around her, not recognizing the names. _They left you to rot, the voice in the back of her head rang out clear as day. Left you in a grave far from the family name._

Feeling something hit the top of her head; the brunette looked to the sky. It was beginning to rain lightly; little cold droplets hitting her skin and making trails down her face. It didn’t matter, not like she could die of pneumonia. A breathy laugh escaped her at the thought. She couldn’t help the morbid ideas running through her mind as she looked at her own gravestone. Who could when put into that kind of situation?

Sighing, and taking a deep, albeit unneeded breath, Damara’s fingers traced the faded words. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back, allowing the water to splash on her face. The memories of a life long ago came flooding back.

*************************************************************************************

**Past- August 5, 1902**

High-pitched giggles wafted through the Milton home. The three Milton sisters were busy in Damara’s room, preparing themselves for the annual party thrown at their residence. Damara held fast to her bedpost as a maid worked to tie her into her corset.

“Remember, if you can’t breathe, that means its working right,” her older sister, Amelia, joked, mimicking their mother’s nasally voice. Shaking her head with amusement, Damara held tighter as the maid pulled the strings again, nearly cutting her in half.

“Was that really necessary,” she groaned, turning to the maid and giving her an unamused glare. The maid’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry miss,” the woman stuttered, “There was really nothing I could do. It’s supposed to be as tight as possible and--.”

Damara’s hand coming up halted the woman’s words, turning back around to show that she was done whining, she grunted as the maid finished the job. Straightening her body, Damara looked at herself in her vanity mirror, unconsciously biting her lip as she contemplated her image.

Compared to the rest of the Milton daughters, Damara was said to be the plentiful one of the group. Graced with curves and breasts, she found herself to be the object of many a suitor’s eye; however, she was always told she paled in comparison to her sisters, Amelia and Lorraine. The two girls were stick thin, the fashion for the time and had their mother’s honey locks while Damara was left with their father’s dark brown.

Sniffing, she lifted her nose, giving her image a playful smirk before turning away. “Well I must say, no man will be able to turn away any of the Milton sisters tonight,” she said, giggling as best as she could with the corset constricting around her waist. Lorraine, only a year younger than Damara, smiled shyly at her sister and shook her head.

“We do not need that kind of attention. There is too much talk about one of us already,” Lorraine replied primly, only to be rewarded with a heated glare from Amelia.

Narrowing her eyes, Damara’s shoulders straightened before sitting in the chair at the vanity. Her lips pressed together to form a thin white line as she thought about the scandal that had been spread around all of Parrish County. Several of the young men who had claimed to be her suitor had come to the Milton estate demanding to be free from her, claiming she no longer was a maiden and wanted nothing more to do with the marriage. For that, she had become a disgrace to her parents who did not even have the common decency to ask whether the stories were true or not.

Not that it mattered. Word spread fast in the small town and soon everyone was whispering behind their fans when Damara and her family walked through the door. Her own mother could barely look at her without snapping some hateful words in her direction. Damara bore it all, knowing that in her heart she was still true to waiting for marriage. When each suitor had tried, unsuccessfully, to push himself on her, she would find some way of humiliating him in public, which was the real cause for his dismissal of her.

Staring at her face in the mirror, she felt Amelia’s hands come to rest on her shoulders. “I don’t believe them, you know?” she whispered consolingly. Amelia was three years Damara’s elder and had recently lost her husband. Eyes meeting in the mirror, Damara’s mouth turned into a small smile, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. “Thank you,” she mouthed, moving her hand to clench her sister’s hands, giving them a small squeeze before releasing them.

Biting her lip, she forced a smile onto her face, pretending to ignore her younger sister’s comment and waved for one of the maids to come to her. “What do you think my hair should look like this evening, Maria?” she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully at the other woman. “I was thinking an updo with ringlets framing my face; do you think you’ll be able to do that for me?”

At the maid’s nod, Damara moved to sit back in her chair, allowing the woman to work her magic. Closing her eyes, she found all of her worries were slowly beginning to dissolve away as Maria’s fingers combed through her long, dark locks. She would be on her utmost behavior at the party this evening and would bring some honor back to her family, or get her mom to look at her as if she was one of her daughters again.

That was the tough part about being emotionally abandoned by your parents. The memories of the good times were still stuck in her brain and she wanted nothing more than to have them back, especially with her mother. Julianna Milton had always had a special bond with all of her daughters, doting on each one of them. Now Damara was subject to ridicule at every turn and could barely sit in the same room without her mother telling her that Damara should find something better to do with her time then sit by her mother’s side.

Swallowing a hard knot down her throat, Damara opened her eyes to look at what Maria had done with her thick hair. Her face brightened considerably at the look of it. Pulled into a bun, her face was framed with tiny circles, highlighting her deep blue eyes. “Oh Maria, it’s beautiful,” she exclaimed, standing and giving the woman a tight hug to show her gratitude. “You make me so beautiful, I have no idea what I would do without you,” she added, squeezing the woman close before letting her go.

Stepping over to her sisters, she grabbed them into a large hug. “Tonight, sisters, we are going to get my name back in order. It is going to be great. I can feel it already.” With that, they each began to get dressed in their best dresses, still giggling, not thinking for a second that a charming predator would come into their lives.


End file.
